tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace
This page is for the heroic pilot Ace. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Ace (SG). ACE would rather fly than do anything else. During high school he worked after school and weekends to pay for flying lessons. He spent one year flying pipelines in Alaska and two years stunt flying for movies. He enlisted USAF at age 22. Duty most previous to G.I. Joe assignment: senior instructor USAF Fighter Weapons Squadron "The Aggressors" (pilot combat training school). Qualified Expert: F-5E, F-15, F-16, XP-14/F. Ace has one major character flaw: cutthroat poker. A predilection for gambling would ordinarily disqualify an applicant for the G.I. Joe team, but in Armbruster's case you can hardly call it gambling. He NEVER LOSES. That's why they call him Ace! History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: As a high school student in Providence, Rhode Island, Ace worked after school and on weekends to pay for flying lessons. After high school he moved to Seattle and became an excellent pilot and had various jobs, including stunt flying for movies. At age 22, Ace joined the Air Force. During his time in the Air Force, Ace became the senior instructor for the USAF Fighter Weapons Squadron known as "The Aggressors" just before his assignment to the G.I. Joe team. Ace is a qualified expert pilot of various fighter jets: F-5E, F-15, F-16, XP-14/F, X-16. Besides the obvious aviation reference, another reason for Ace's nickname is that he is a great poker player who never loses. Ace joined the Joes in 1983 and flew many missions for the team in both his XP-14F Skystriker and in the team's C-130 Hercules transport plane. On a mission to test out new system upgrades for the Skystriker with Lady Jaye as co-pilot, Ace encountered the Cobra pilot Wild Weasel in his Rattler with the Baroness as co-pilot. The two pilots fought to a stalemate, ending the dogfight when their weapons were spent. Ace was the leader of the fighter squadron that destroyed a Cobra underwater bunker that was killing marine life in the Gulf of Mexico. Cobra expected the Joes to blow up the bunker, which aggravated a faultline and caused the creation of Cobra Island. The Joes then attempted to push Cobra off of the newly-formed island before Cobra could claim it as a free territory. A tidal wave triggered by the destruction of the bunker caused the aircraft carrier U.S.S. Flagg's deck to tilt 30 degrees. Ace risked his life by attempting to take off from the carrier and nearly failed. He gave the Joes the air cover they needed to win the battle, but Cobra gained the status of a sovereign state, forcing the Joes to retreat. Later, Ace flew a recon mission over Cobra Island with Ripcord as co-pilot. Ripcord unexpectedly ejected from their Skystriker and parachuted onto the island to search for his girlfriend, Candy, who had been kidnapped by the Dreadnok known as Buzzer. After Ripcord was rescued, Ace and Lady Jaye flew the Joes' C-130 to the island to transport two Devilfish fast attack boats used in a mission to rescue Snake-Eyes, who had recently landed on the island. The C-130 then brought a wounded Ripcord to McGuire Air Force Base near G.I. Joe headquarters. When the Joe team invaded the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield, Ace flew one of the two C-130s that transported the Joes and their vehicles to the town. While he and Slip-Stream fought a Cobra Night Raven piloted by a Strato-Viper, Ace was shot down but he ejected and survived to be rescued by a G.I. Joe Tomahawk helicopter. Ace returned to stunt flying when he, Slip-Stream and Maverick participated in an Airshow at Orange County Airport in New York State. Later, Ace flew a C-130 to Cobra Island during the Cobra Civil War in which the Joes participated on the side of Serpentor. Just after the invasion, Ace and co-pilot Lift-Ticket along with several other G.I. Joe pilots flew a diversionary mission to allow the Stealth Fighter to fly a recon mission over Cobra Island. Ace was part of the crew of the space shuttle Defiant on an observation mission. Payload ended the mission and entered Earth's atmosphere, attacking a group of Python Conquest jets attacking the U.S.S. Flagg. Ace's Skystriker sustained heavy damage during a night recon mission in Benzheen in the aftermath of the Battle of Benzheen. He and his co-pilot Dogfight barely survived a crash-landing on the deck of the U.S.S. Flagg in the Gulf of Benzheen. Later, Ace and Wild Bill flew the Joes Duke, Lady Jaye, Roadblock and Snake-Eyes in a C-130 to Cobra Island for a spy mission. One of Ace's final missions before the Joe team was disbanded was to fly General Joseph "G.I. Joe" Colton from McGuire A.F.B. to Washington, DC in the Ghoststriker X-16 for a Top Secret meeting with high-ranking army officials. MUX History: Ace was reinstated to the team when it was reformed in 1997, and placed in command of the Joes' Air Assests. Ace commands G.I. Joe's Air Force support personnel on a day-to-day basis. In 2007, Ace participated in recon over Brazil during the Luminous incident. In 2008, Ace was involved in bringing troops down to Colombia for missions against the Cobra's base there, and personally involved himself with intelligence gathering on the ground. In 2009, Ace was involved in an ill-fated attempt to gather information on the Woomera Test Facility in Australia. In 2010, Ace was one of the first Joes to encounter a denizen from the Shattered Glass universe. In 2013, Ace was in charge of the fixed-wing pilots assigned to Joe support at the Offutt Air Force Base. However, in June he was deployed to Jordon with a contingent of Skystriker and F-16 fighter jets. During a joint Cobra/Syrian government attack on the small-but-strategically-important town of Dael, Ace responded to requests for air backup, taking out a Cobra Mamba and the Cobra-allied Decepticon Nightlash before being forced to land his damaged Skystriker. Unfortunately once on the ground Ace encountered Bludd, who shot him out of a tree and savagely beating and kicking him while recording Ace's presence for proof of American direct action in Syria. Later that year Ace received extensive surgery at the Pit under the care of Dr. Lifeline. He has since fully recovered. OOC Notes As the highest ranking Air Force officer routinely at the Pit, Ace has become the de facto air forces commanding officer. Logs /Posts 2007 * February 19 - "Brazil Flyover" * February 26 - "Intel Analysis complete" - Ace reports on intelligence gathered during his Brazil Flyover * March 05 - "Nighthawk Drops In" * March 07 - "Unexpected visitor" - Ace reports on Nighthawk's visit to the Pit, as well as other Joe business 2008 * October 15 - Colombia Insertion * November 24 - Ace Attempts a Rescue 2009 * March 17 - Ace and Mara Attempt a Break-In * June 12 - Ace and Mara Break-In Attempt II * June 15 - Ace recovers from his thrashing at the hands of the Baroness 2010 * February 10 - "Meeting Ebony" - The first Shattered Glass denizen ventures through the portal and encounters a group of Joes and Cobras. * April 19 – “The Looking Glass Breaks” - Ebony Returns to the SG world, Scarlett's Cover is broken in the SG-Pit, General Flint is killed, Scarlett is rescued! 2012 * July 1 - "7-1-2012" - Ace and Steel-Brigadier 910 try to rescue Duke before Tele-Viper 911 and Interrogator find them all. * July 2 - "Duke recovered" - Ace reports on on Duke's rescue from Abidjan, Côte d'Ivoire. 2013 *Lifeline's Report on Ace's Condition Post-Syrian Encounter, June 2013:' 'Joes, Ace is just barely clinging to life right now. If you have O-Positive blood, I encourage you to donate a pint at the Medical Center, because he's going through our current blood reserves at a rapid pace. He needs *many* more surgeries to stop his internal bleeding, and in order to do that, we're going to need more transfusions to give him. If you know him really well...come into ICU and pay him a visit. He's going to need all the luck, prayers and encouragement he can possibly get, just to keep him going. Please don't be too alarmed by his appearence; I have his entire face bandaged for a reason. What Major Bludd did to his face is...it's...going to need a plastic surgeon to fix. But we'll think about that once we can get him stabilized. Please donate some blood. Thanks. *'Ace's Condition Update 2, Jul 08:' Thankfully, Ace has turned a corner in his recovery, and due to his remarkable progress and lack of serious infection, I've upgraded him from critical to serious condition. However, he still has a long recovery ahead. Dr. Miller and myself have scheduled a series of surgeries for Ace, contingent upon his continued improvement. These surgeries will be to repair damage done to his intestines during the recent battle in Syria. Once these surgeries are done, we're going to schedule a plastic surgery consultation for him so he can get his face back into recognizable condition. Thank you all for stepping up to the plate and donating or delivering blood. All of it has been put to good use. Call me on the Emergency number if you need to reach myself or Dr. Miller for any specific reason. Otherwise, the usual staff is in the infirmary to be of assistance. Dr. Edwin C. Steen Lifeline June 27 - Dael Assault Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. July 29 - "Ace Awakens" Ace finally awakes after his savage beating from Major Bludd. August 03 - Physical Therapy Lifeline sutures up Lowdown as Ace receives physical therapy from Celia Nunez. August 04 - Chocolate Beer Ace and Slipstream converse while Ace recovers from his beating by Major Bludd. August 22 - "Potato-Peeler" Lifeline brings in a specialist to rebuild Ace's face. August 23 - "Pit Assault" Sicarius invades G.I. Joe's base. August 25 - "Bull in a China Shop" Tripwire tests even Lifeline's patience. August 29 - C'nest Pas le Poutine The Joes recover from the Quintesson attack. September 09 - Brand New Face Ace gets a new face! September 12 - Chance Is Sick Ace and Nightingale keep Chance company in sickbay. October 10 - "Slipstream takes Ace to lunch!" Ace and Slipstream banter at the base. 2014 * January 13 - "Winter Rescue Mission" - Ace pilots a Hercules on a rescue mission over some of the worse-hit parts of North America, with a cargo bay full of Joes, emergency food and medical supplies. * April 22 - "Chance is Back" - Chance returns to the Pit. * April 26 - "Air Asset Deployment" - Ace orders his pilots to Estonia. * March 2 - "Pilots Catch Up" - Ace and Slipstream converse on the Offutt AFB airfield. * July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" - Violence escalates in Frusenland. * October 5 - "Heading Home" - Ace and Chance head back to America. 2015 * January 22 - "Stego Extraction" - Optimus Prime extracts Slugfest from a lake in California. * February 14 - "Valentine’s Day Watch Duty at the Pit" - Ace gets a visitor as he’s stuck on monitor duty at the Pit. * March 04 - "The Return of Snapdragon" - Snapdragon returns to the Pit and active service with G.I. Joe. * March 13 - "Standoff over North America" - Ace, Marissa, and Spike engage Cobra Commander's Kingsnake over North America. * March 15 - "Cobra 'Kingsnake'" - Ace reports on his defeat in the face of the Cobra Kingsnake. *March 24 - "Attack on Abd al-Baset" - The Joes launch an attack on al-Baset’s compound in Tobruk. * July 9 - "High Alert" - Ace locks down the Pit following the discovery of an unauthorized communication device. * July 14 - "Move to Autobot City" - Ace announces the Joes' move to Autobot City. * July 24 - "Mock Mockingbird" - Ace reports on the capture of a Cobra infiltrator * October 13 - "Cross-Training with the Aerialbots" - Ace orders the G.I. Joe pilots to Autobot City. Players Ace is often temped by BZero, but he is available for application. Preferred Vehicles * 1983 - 1991 - X14-F Skystriker * 1992 - 1993 - G.I. Joe Battle Copter/Storm Eagle tactical fighter * 1993 - 1996 - Ghoststriker X-16 * 1997 - Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II (co-pilot with General Hawk) * 1998 - 2003 - Conquest X-30 * 2004 - 2009 - Tigerhawk and Thunderwing Jet * 2010 - Air Assault Glider * 2011 - - XP-21F Sky Striker Gallery Ace1.jpg ace2.jpg|Looks like a solid casting call to me! ACE3.jpg|Another Victory for Ace. Ace4.jpg Ace-1.jpg Ace's Hero.jpg|Ace's Childhood Hero. He had to love Snoopy verus the Red Baron! Category:Air Force Category:Characters Category:Counter-intelligence Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Humans References * Ace at YoJoe.com Category:1983/Introductions Category:Air Commandos Category:Colonels Category:Earth Core Category:GI_Joe Category:GI_Joe_instructors Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:GI Joe Trainers Category:Reconnaissance specialists Category:Male Characters